Teach me how to survive
by marlightwood
Summary: Jonathan Morgenstern, más conocido como Sebastian, a prometido venganza y por eso la Clave quiere estar lo más preparada posible. Con todas las bajas que han tenido no tienen más remedio que entrenar a los cazadores menores de edad para la guerra que se aproxima. ¿Y que otra manera hay de hacer eso que con una Academia para los jovenes guerreros?
1. El instituto

**Heey! **

**Me llamo Marta, aunque pueden llamarme Mar y está es la primera historia que publico aquí ^^ Este capítulo es un poco aburrido, más que nada sirve de introducción para el curso que tienen que empezar pero espero que les guste. (nah en realidad todo lo que escribo es aburrido pero no lo quiero reconocer) hahah Ya me dirán. Disfruteeeeen :)**

* * *

- Realmente no entiendo porque tengo que asistir a estas clases.- Comento Isabelle malhumorada mientras se recogía los mechones que se le habían caído de la coleta que se había hecho.

- Vamos Izzy, siempre va bien repasar cosas que estudiaste hace años, - Repuso Clary con voz aburrida, llevaba días intentando que Jace y Isabelle mostraran un mínimo interés por la escuela, aunque sin buenos resultados.- además entrenar con gente nueva nunca va mal.

Las dos chicas se encontraban en la habitación de la morena preparándose para el primer día de clases. Había pasado un mes desde que habían parado el ritual de Sebastian, y de momento no había dado ninguna señal de vida. Por eso, la Clave había decidido crear una academia para los jóvenes cazadores de sombras, para que estuvieran lo más preparados posibles para la gran batalla que se aproximaba.

Salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron hacia un salón de actos que habían hecho especialmente para la escuela. Ahora que empezaba este curso, todos los nuevos estudiantes se alojaban en el Instituto, por lo que la mayoría de las habitaciones estaban ocupadas y se podía escuchar voces por todos lados, no quedaba nada del silencio que había sido propio de ese lugar meses atrás.

- Tengo curiosidad por saber lo que haremos y las clases y todo eso, será divertido.- Dijo Clary mientras iba observando los chicos y chicas con los que se cruzaban por el pasillo.- Hay gente de todo el mundo.

- Bueno la verdad es que ver gente desconocida paseándose por mi casa no es muy agradable.- Contestó Isabelle, pero al ver la cara de Clary continuó hablando antes de que esta pudiera decir algo.- Sé que técnicamente esta parte del instituto no es mi casa, pero ya me entiendes… no es muy normal ver tanta gente por aquí.- Se encogió de hombros.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada de la sala, las dos se quedaron sin palabras. Era enorme, con tres mesas a lo largo de la habitación, las paredes estaban adornadas con pinturas de Idris y de diferentes lugares del mundo, supongo para que los niños extranjeros reconocieran algo de sus hogares, pensó Clary. Delante de todo había una tarima para que la gente pudiera subir a hablar para todo la sala. Clary soltó una risita ya que le recordó el Gran Comedor de Hogwarts. Mientras Isabelle le preguntaba la razón de su risa, Clary reconoció sentado en una de las mesas, una melena rubia que le izo esbozar una sonrisa, así que tomó a Isabelle del brazo y se dirigió hacia allí.

A medida que se iban acercando, pudieron ver que frente a Jace estaban sentados Alec y Aline. Los tres estaban hablando animadamente así que hasta que no estuvieron las dos chcas situadas detrás del rubio, no se dieron cuenta de su presencia.

- ¡Isabelle, Clary! Hacía tiempo que no os veía, ¿Cómo va todo? – Saludó Aline mientras se levantaba y se estiraba desde el otro lado de la mesa para dar un abrazo a las chicas. Estaba como siempre, pensó Clary.

- Aburrido, ahora no hay nada que hacer.- Contestó Isabelle con una sonrisa. – Bueno, a parte de esta academia rara que han decidido hacer…-Dijo con una mueca de fastidio mientras se sentaba en la banca al lado de Jace.

- Enserio, no sé cuantas veces he tenido que escuchar quejas sobre esto, así que si tú también estás en contra.- Dijo Clary a Aline. - creo que me voy a ir a sentarme con los niños más pequeños que tienen ganas de empezar este curso.- Bromeó. Aunque en realidad, era capaz de irse para no escucharlos más.

Antes de que Aline pudiera contestar, vio a Jace abrir la boca, y por la expresión de su cara supo que iba a decir algo irónico –Yo de ti me callaba, Lightwood. – Intentó poner la voz más fría que pudo y se sentó en el espacio que había entre Isabelle y Jace. - A no ser que quieras olvidarte de mis besos y mi amor durante una temporada.- Continuó mientras observaba orgullosa como sus palabras habían hecho que la expresión del joven cambiara.

-No deprimas a Jace.- Dijo Alec mirando al joven.- Que aún quemará todo el edificio con sus lagrimas de fuego.

-Vaya, que gracioso te has vuelto, Alec.- Contestó Jace con ironía. Cuando iba a contestarle, un grupo de gente entró en la habitación y se dirigió hasta la tarima del fondo de la sala, de manera que todo el mundo bajó la voz y se los quedó mirando. Magnus se encontraba entre ellos.

-¡Buenos días a todos!-

Exclamó un hombre con apariencia risueña. Era alto y moreno, aunque algunas partes de su cabello eran grises, debería tener unos 50 años. Aunque no paraba de sonreír, el hombre infundía respeto. Cuando todos guardaron silencio el hombre empezó a hablar. –Como ya deben saber, soy Jasper Battlewright, el director de la nueva academia de cazadores de sombras, y estos de aquí –dijo señalando al grupo de gente que había a su lado.- son el equipo docente del centro.- continuó sin perder la sonrisa.

En su discurso explicó las razones del porqué de la academia, cosa que ya todo el mundo sabía; las diferentes clases que se impartirían, sus profesores y los diferentes grupos, que estaban divididos según la edad, así que Isabelle y Clary estarían en el mismo curso, Jace en uno superior y el de Alec sería el último curso de todos. –Finalmente, solo falta por nombrar las normas. Está totalmente prohibido ir a la parte oficial del colegio a no ser que sea algo necesario, por lo que cualquier alumno que sea encontrado en alguna de las oficinas se encontrará en serios problema. No se puede salir del instituto sin permiso, si necesitan tomar el aire ya tienen los diferentes patios que el señor Bane ha creado para el colegio.- Magnus guiñó un ojo a la gente, aunque se fijo en especial en Alec, que se sonrojó.- y por último pero no menos importante, las chicas y los chicos no pueden dormir en las mismas habitaciones.- Acabó tras echar un vistazo a los alumnos de edades superiores. –Eso es todo, espero que disfruten de su estada aquí, buenas tardes.- Tras decir esas palabras, bajó del escenario y se quedo hablando con algunos adultos de la sala.

-Perfecto- Empezó Izzy.- Ahora ni podré salir a la calle, ni podre ir a mi casa.- Comentó malhumorada.

-Tranquila Iz, nos encantará este colegio, -dijo Jace pensando en todas las cosas que quería descubrir tras escuchar el discurso del director.- Seguro que sí…


	2. Todo lo interesante empieza de noche

**Hello again! **

**Primero de todo, gracias a Jane Bluetower y Nathy17 por los reviews. ¡Muchas gracies enserio! Y no creo lo que dices, seguro que tú escribes genial Jane ;) Tambien gracias por los follows y los favs! Y bueno, aquí el segundo capítulo. Sé que parece que no pasa mucha cosa pero denme tiempo, lo haré más interesante(?) hhahaha en fín, disfruteeen :)**

**btw, todos los personajes forman parte de la gran Cassie Clare y todo eso.**

* * *

Clary tomó su abrigo y su bufanda verde y salió de su habitación intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, no quería despertar a Isabelle. Mejor dicho, no podía despertarla, si no habría querido acompañarla sin lugar a dudas. Ahora dormía con ella en la habitación, todos dormían con alguien de su mismo curso menos Jace, que habían decidido ponerlo solo por la posibilidad de que su compañero acabara en llamas.

Una vez estuvo en el pasillo volvió a mirar el sms de su teléfono móvil: "01:00am en el patio, no faltes". La verdad es que le había sorprendido encontrarse ese mensaje, y estaba preocupada por si podía ser algo grave, ya que si quería hablar con ella podría ir cualquier día en acabar sus clases. Mientras le iba dado vueltas a esos pensamientos se maldijo a si misma al darse cuenta de que faltaban apenas unos minutos para la hora acordada, así que se apresuró para llegar a tiempo.

Abrió la puerta que daba al patio del colegio y se alegró de haber cogido la ropa de invierno, ya que hacía un frio horrible. Buscó a su alrededor hasta que lo vio sentado en uno de los bancos del fondo, en cuanto él la vio, se levantó para saludarla.

-¡Simon!- dijo acercándose a él y dándole un abrazo.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me has hecho venir a estas horas?- Preguntó preocupada a la vez que se separaba de él y le miraba a los ojos.

-Mierda, creo que ahora me arrepiento de haberte hecho venir hasta aquí.- Dijo al ver la cara de preocupación de su mejor amiga.- Pero puedes estar tranquila, no es nada grave… no para ti.

-¿Entonces para quién?- Volvió a preguntar la pelirroja mientras se sentaba en el banco y respiraba un poco más tranquila.

-Para mi pobre corazón.- Contestó el joven mientras suspiraba y se sentaba al lado de la chica.–No me mires así, Fray.- Prosiguió ofendido al ver la cara de burla de su amiga.-Es una cosa seria, no sé qué hacer con Isabelle y te juro que esto me está matando.

-Espera un momento, ¡¿Me estás diciendo que me has hecho venir hasta aquí, a la una de la madrugada, por un problema de mal de amores?!- Preguntó indignada.- ¿Tú quieres que me expulsen la primera semana de clase? ¡Representa que ahora debería estar durmiendo!

- Lo siento Clary.- contestó el chico al ver su reacción.- Pero es que sabía que si venía por la tarde estarías con ella, y no podría hablar de esto. –Clary suspiró y se lo quedó mirando durante unos segundos.-Además, no puedo hablar de esto con Jordan, él me da soluciones mucho más sucias.

-A pesar de las ganas de matarte que tengo ahora mismo, puedo entender el porqué no puedes hablar de cosas así con Jordarn.- sonrió.- así que ahora explícame que es lo que pasa.

-Está bien… pues que creo que debería acabar con la relación que tenemos Iz y yo…-Dijo cabizbajo.- La quiero mucho pero ahora que está aquí no la puedo ver siempre que quiero y es una chica preciosa así que no me extrañaría que algún mulato sexy de músculos perfectos se enamorara de ella…- Empezó a explicar a medida que se deprimía más.- y el roce hace el cariño por lo que tampoco me extrañaría que ella también se enamorara de él y- Simon no pudo continuar por la carcajada que clary soltó.

-Simon, ¿enserio te preocupas por esto?- Le preguntó intentando parar de reír al ver la cara ofendida del castaño.- Sabes perfectamente que ella te quiere y no te haría eso, además-puntualizó Clary.- no hay ningún mulato sexy en la escuela. – Volvió a reír tras la última frase.- quédate tranquilo, de verdad.

-A pesar de tus burlas, debería darte las gracias supongo.- comentó un poco ofendido. En ese momento Simon se volvió de golpe y se quedó mirando hacía los arboles que había detrás.

-¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó Clary mirando hacia el mismo lugar que el chico aunque sin ver nada extraño, solo oscuridad.

-Me había parecido escuchar algo… pero debe haber sido un pajaro, tranquila.-Dijo volviendo a mirar a la chica.-Lo mejor es que vuelvas dentro, mañana tienes clase y tienes que madrugar.- Comentó mientras se levantaba y le tomaba la mano para que ella le siguiera.- Nos vemos, ¿vale?

-hmm sí, claro…-Contestó Clary un poco aturdida por el cambio brusco del comportamiento de Simon.

El joven la acompaño hasta la puerta y después se giro para volver al lugar donde estaba antes. Aunque no le había dicho nada a Clary para no asustarla, estaba seguro de lo que había visto: una sombra humana entre los árboles, lo único que había podido apreciar con claridad era algo verde, pero no sabía el qué...

-No tengo ni idea de quién eres, ni que haces aquí, pero que sepas que te he visto. Así que ya puedes salir de tu escondite.- Dijo Simon en voz alta. Espero unos cuantos segundos pero no recibió respuesta.- Venga hombretón, sal de allí para que el tío Simon se lo pase bien un rato.-Bromeó pero tampoco recibió ninguna contestación así que se fue hasta la reja y saltó para volver a casa.

Luke sacó las llaves del bolsillo de sus viejos pantalones de pana e intentó no hacer ruido al abrir la puerta para no despertar a Jocelyn. Lentamente entró dentro de la casa y se quitó los zapatos para hacer el mínimo ruido al caminar pero cuando llegó al comedor una luz le sorprendió.

-Ya has llegado.- Dijo Jocelyn. Estaba sentada en la butaca del lado de la lámpara.-¿Cómo ha ido?- Preguntó mientras se levantaba y se acercaba al hombre.

- Es tarde, pensaba que ya dormías. – comentó y se acercó a darle un beso como saludo. –Bueno, simplemente ha ido. –Suspiró y se dejo caer en uno de los sofás. –Ellos ya saben que me parece una verdadera locura poner a luchar a los niños en la guerra.- Apoyó su cabeza entre las manos y continuó hablando.- Aunque no sirve de mucho lo que diga sobre este tema… dicen que no soy un cazador de sombras así que mi opinión no cuenta.

- ¿Y los demás? –Preguntó la mujer pelirroja mientras se sentaba al lado de Luke.- ¿Nadie opina como tú?

-Sí, algunos padres. Pero tampoco tienen poder para ir en contra de la Clave, ya que la gran mayoría de adultos está a favor… –Volvió a suspirar y levantó la cabeza.- ah y tampoco se sabe nada de Sebastian.

"Pip pip, pip pip, pip pip" El despertador empezó a sonar en la mesita de Clary. Miró la hora, las 7 de la mañana. Suspiró y se dio la vuelta en la cama, tapándose totalmente con las mantas.

-¡Como no pares ese maldito ruido te juro que lo tiro contra la pared!- Gritó Isabelle desde su cama. –¡Lo digo enserio!

-Está bien, está bien.- murmuró Clary a la vez que se levantaba y paraba su despertador. – Me voy a la ducha, nos vemos en el comedor.- Dijo aún adormilada mientras cogía sus cosas y entraba al lavabo de la habitación.

El comedor era una sala grande llena de mesas redondas, parecido a un comedor de cualquier instituto. Allí desayunaban, comían y cenaban. Y también podían ir entre horas a comer algo si tenían hambre. En realidad el instituto estaba muy bien, en la primera planta estaban todas las aulas y salas de entrenamiento, la biblioteca, el comedor, el salón de actos, los patios y la resta de zonas comunes de los alumnos. En los pisos superiores estaban todas las habitaciones y finalmente en el último piso, las oficinas, despachos y habitaciones de los profesores. Magnus había hecho un gran trabajo.

Cuando Clary llegó al comedor aún no había mucha gente, ya que era bastante temprano, así que se sentó en unas de las mesas más cercanas de la ventana. Desde su sitio echó una mirada a la barra donde estaba la comida, pero no tenía ganas de comer nada, así que se apoyó en la mesa y se quedó dormida.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que notó una mano acariciándole el pelo. Lentamente levantó la cabeza de la mesa y se encontró con los ojos dorados de Jace mirándola fijamente. El joven rubio estaba sentado a su lado, y al otro estaban Isabelle y Alec.

-Buenos días dormilona.- Saludó Jace y se acercó a Clary para darle un beso en los labios. Bajó la mano de su cabello hasta el hombro y lo dejó allí. Necesitaba tener contacto con ella, con todo lo que le había pasado en los últimos meses le asustaba no saber durante mucho tiempo donde estaba por si le pasaba algo, tal vez era demasiado protector pero no lo podía evitar.

-hmm.- murmuró Clary mientras se movía entre sus brazos y apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro del chico.- No he dormido mucho esta noche.- Bostezó.

-¿Dónde fuiste anoche?- Preguntó Alec y le dio un mordisco a su ensaimada. – Te vi en el pasillo.

-Oh, iba al lavabo… sí, al lavabo. – Mentió la pelirroja no muy convencida. No servía para esto.

- Clary, Sabes que hay un lavabo en la habitación, ¿verdad? – Dijo Isabelle intentando esconder una sonrisa. No le extrañaría que se hubiese escapado para irse a la habitación de Jace o algo parecido.

- Además, creo recordar que ibas con abrigo. – Puntualizó el moreno. "Alec, cállate ya por favor" pensó Clary. Sabía que no lo hacía con mala intención pero no podía decir la verdad sin que Izzy le empezara a hacer preguntas.

-Está bien, salí al patio a tomar un poco de aire. – Ante la mirada de incredulidad de los demás añadió otra frase. – Tampoco es tan extraño, no podía dormir y pensé que sería una buena idea.- Se encogió de hombros.

-Clary, creo que algo no te funciona muy bien si te parece buena idea salir a la calle en medio de la madrugada y en pleno invierno.- Bromeó Jace y se levantó de su asiento. – Chicas, yo y Alec nos vamos que tenemos que ir con los niños.- Alec fulminó al rubio con la mirada, aún no había acabado de desayunar y ya le hacía irse. Pero la mirada de súplica con la que su parabatai le miró hizo que se levantara de la mesa dejando un croissant y medio café.

-Sí, nos toca entrenar con ellos.- Explicó el moreno, pero al ver las caras de incomprensión de las chicas añadió: - los dos cursos superiores tienen unas cuantas horas a la semana en la que hacen de entrenadores de los más pequeños. Es divertido. – Se encogió de hombros

-y ahora tras esta charla tan interesante, nos vamos que hacemos tarde.- Se agachó un poco para darle un beso en la cabeza a Clary. – Nos vemos luego.

Alec y Jace se despidieron de las chicas y salieron del comedor. Una vez estuvieron en el pasillo, Alec cogió el brazo del rubio e hizo que se girara para que hablara con él.

-¿Ahora me puedes explicar a que ha venido esto?- Preguntó. -¿Por qué querías que le preguntara a Clary donde estuvo anoche? - Jace lo miró alarmado por el tono de volumen que estaba utilizando por lo que Alec habló más bajito. – Está bien, lo siento, pero después de hacerme marchar media hora antes de que empiece la clase quiero una explicación.

El rubio miró hacia un lado y otro para asegurarse de que no había nadie extraño y después sacó un papel doblado de su bolsillo.

-Toma, léelo tú mismo. – Dijo mientras le entregaba la hoja. Alec la tomó y lo abrió: "¿Sabes que tú novia se escapa por las noches para ver a otro? Pregúntale donde fue anoche, dile que iba abrigada." El joven la leyó y se la devolvió a Jace sin entender nada.

-¿Quién te ha dado esto?-Preguntó confundido- ¿De verdad crees que Clary haría esto…?

-¡No lo sé! Lo he encontrado esta mañana debajo de mi puerta.- Levantó sus manos y se tapo la cara con ellas.- Me pensaba que era mentira, pero después de escuchar la respuesta de Clary… ¿Crees que me engaña, Alec?- Se quitó las manos de la cara y miró a su mejor amigo en busca de una respuesta.

-Creo que deberías hablar con ella, seguro que es un malentendido. – Le puso la mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo.- alguien la debió ver y te envió la nota para hacértelo pasar mal y echarse unas risas. –Jace se quedo unos segundos pensativo.

-¿Pero quién va querer hacerme esto?- Preguntó confundido.- Le caigo bien a todo el mundo.

Alec no pudo reprimir una carcajada. – Eres un caso, de verdad.

Jane Bluetower 9/6/13 . chapter 1

Esta increible este capitulo!, es mejor ( pero lejos ) de lo que yo escribo, haz descrito muy bien el escenario, espero poder leer más . Saludos

Nathy17 


End file.
